Silver's Secret
by PikaNerd6
Summary: **First in the Outside of the Border series** Silverkit is an ordinary ThunderClan kit. She is loyal, kind, and strong. She's basically the kind of cat that blends in with the clan. That is, until she starts to hear strange voices coming from seemingly nowhere once she's an Apprentice. Then, she must keep a large secret- a secret that could get her killed.
1. Prologue

**Hello! :3 So, have any of you read 'Reborn,' my other Warriors fanfic? Well, if you have, then you know there are 4 clans called SilverClan, FrostClan, ShadeClan, and LightClan. But how did those Clans come to be? Let's find out! Here's how this will work: I will do the lives of the first leaders in separate fanfics. But they will only go up until they leave their clans for some reason(choice, exile, etc.). Once I am done with all of the leader's backstories, I will make one fanfic that describes the journey to the new territories, and another about how they get settled and figure out all the territories. Here, I will be doing Silver, the first SilverClan leader's story. Also, this takes place in the old forest, after SkyClan was exiled. **

**You are allowed to submit OCs! You may submit them any way you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. **

It was moon-high, and most of the cats in ThunderClan were asleep. Except for Speckleblaze, the clan's Medicine Cat. She was still mourning her mentor, Nightmist, who had been killed by a rouge while collecting herbs 3 sunrises ago. The Medicine Den still held her scent, even though it was stale. Speckleblaze got up, padded outside, and looked up at Silverpelt, which was shining brightly with many, many different stars.

_Which one of them is Nightmist?_ She wondered, as she tried to count the stars. Suddenly, a sound came from the Nursery. Speckleblaze jerked her head towards the Nursery. Then, Dapplekit came running out of the Nursery. "Speckleblaze, come quick! Ravenflight says that she's in great pain!" she squeaked. "What?!" Speckleblaze exclaimed. "C'mon! She says that the pain is almost unbearable!" Dapplekit yelped.

Speckleblaze darted towards the Nursery, Dapplekit in tow. She looked inside. Ravenflight's black fur blended in with the dark nursery walls. She moaned. "Sp-Speckleblaze? I-is that you?" she mewed, her voice tight with pain. "Yep! I got her, just like you said! Is she alright, Speckleblaze?" Dapplekit squealed. "Hold on, Dapplekit." Speckleblaze put her paw on the queen's belly, then yanked it away. "Your kits are coming," she meowed.

Ravenflight looked up at Speckleblaze, her amber eyes wide. She opened her jaws to say something, then broke off with a shriek of pain. "Dapplekit, get Stoneclaw! I want him to do something," Speckleblaze ordered. Stoneclaw was Ravenflight's mate, and would be the father of these kits. Dapplekit nodded, ran out of the Nursery, and came back with Stoneclaw. His emerald green eyes were wide with fear for his mate.

"Will she be okay?" he demanded. "Look, here's what I want you to do. I want you to find a sturdy stick. Trust me, it will help Ravenflight," Speckleblaze meowed, ignoring Stoneclaw's question. Stoneclaw nodded, and dashed away. He returned with a stick. "Now go outside. I will deal with Ravenflight," Speckleblaze said. She had been trying to sound calm, but on the inside, she was terrified. This was the first kitting she would handle without Nightmist.

Stoneclaw opened his jaws to respond, but Speckleblaze shoved him outside. Speckleblaze grabbed the stick and turned to Ravenflight. She dropped it in front of her. "Bite down on this. It should help," she mewed. Ravenflight immediately did so. Then, time seemed to move very slowly. Ravenflight kept howling in pain, and Speckleblaze was terrified that she wouldn't be able to save her. Finally, there were 3 kits lying in the curve of Ravenflight's belly. Speckleblaze sighed in relief. The kitting was a success! Nightmist must've been proud of her!

"Is everything all right in there?" Stoneclaw's worried meow echoed into the Nursery. Speckleblaze poked her head out. "Yes. You have 3 beautiful new kits," she mewed. Stoneclaw immediately shoved her aside, and dashed over to his mate. Stoneclaw licked Ravenflight's ears. "I'm so proud of you," he murmured.

He checked all 3 kits. "2 she-kits and one tom. The black kit is the tom. What should we name them?" he asked. But Ravenflight shook her head. "I want to wait until their eyes open," she mewed weakly, obviously tired from her kitting. Stoneclaw bowed his head. "Alright then." He sat down next to his mate. Speckleblaze purred at the sight of the new family.

* * *

><p>2 sunrises later, Ravenflight was just waking up to see Stoneclaw come in, carrying a shrew. He dropped it at her paws, and she eagerly gulped it down. "Thank you," she purred. "Anything for you, my love," Stoneclaw meowed. Then, the kits, who had been asleep, began to wake up. The Black tom opened his eyes, which were emerald green, like his father's.<p>

Stoneclaw purred. "Now can we name them?" Ravenflight nodded. "Of course. I'd like to name this one Nightkit," she said. "After Nightmist?" Stoneclaw asked. "Of course. Nightmist was my older sister; I'd like to think of her living on in my kit," Ravenflight mewed. "But he's a tom. Nightmist was a she-cat," Stoneclaw said, his whiskers twitching with amusement. Ravenflight flicked at his ear with her long tail.

Then, the gray and black kit opened her eyes. Ravenflight and Stoneclaw gasped. The kit's eyes were blazing with an endless amber fire, much different from the misty eyes kits usually had when they first opened their eyes. "Her eyes are like little sparks of fire," Stoneclaw murmured. "How about Firekit?" he suggested. Ravenflight shook her head. "Blazekit?" he pressed. Ravenflight still didn't look satisfied. Then, it came to him.

"How about Sparkkit?" he asked. Ravenflight's eyes lit up. "Sparkkit. It sounds perfect," she meowed. Then, the gray kit opened her eyes, which were also emerald green. She was a she-kit version of her father, except for her black-tipped tail. "How about Blackkit, for her black-tipped tail?" Stoneclaw asked. Ravenflight shook her head. "I actually like Silverkit," she said.

"Nightkit, Sparkkit, and Silverkit. Those are perfect names," Stoneclaw purred.

**And there's the Prolouge! In case you're wondering, btw, here are the Allegiances!**

_**ThunderClan**_

_Leader_

Thistlestar- gray tabby tom with spiky fur and pale green eyes

_Deputy_

Mothpelt- golden tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice- Volepaw_

_Medicine Cat_

Speckleblaze- Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes.

_Warriors_

Whitetail- gray tom with pure white paws and tail and blue eyes

Clawfang- large tabby tom with gray eyes

_Apprentice- Flightpaw_

Applebreeze- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Petalstem- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Willowlight- gray she-cat with green eyes

Featherwind- dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Bluepelt- gray-blue tom with amber eyes

Stoneclaw- gray tom with emerald green eyes

Stormcloud- dark gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

Ivyleaf- white and silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Hollypool- black she-cat with green eyes

Willowfern- gray tabby she-cat

Squirreltail- gray tom with a fluffy tail and amber eyes

Apprentice- Breezepaw

Rosepool- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Smallcloud- small tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes

_Apprentices_

Volepaw- brown she-cat with green eyes

Flightpaw- white tom with gray eyes

Breezepaw- white and gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Queens_

Echosky- gray she-cat with blue eyes(Mother to Clawfang's kit: Dapplekit(tabby kit with white dappled paws and blue eyes))

Ravenflight- black she-cat with amber eyes(Mother to Stoneclaw's kits: Sparkkit(gray she-kit with black splotches and blazing amber eyes), Silverkit(gray she-kit with a black-tipped tail and emerald green eyes), and Nightkit(black tom with emerald green eyes))

_Elders_

Frostwing- white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

_**ShadowClan**_

_Leader_

Yellowstar- yellow tabby tom with sharp amber eyes

_Deputy_

Twistedtail- gray she-cat with green eyes and a twisted tail

_Medicine Cat_

Shadepelt- black tom with amber eyes

_Warriors_

Redfrost- russet tom with green eyes

Frogwhisker- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Petalbreeze- gray she-cat with sharp blue eyes

Whiskerfoot- long-furred black tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice- Leafpaw_

Skywing- pale gray she-cat with misty green eyes

Blazefoot- ginger tom with darker ginger paws and yellow eyes

Owlclaw- brown tom with amber eyes

Blossompelt- long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Ashpaw_

Stormwind- gray tom with white patches and dark blue eyes

Hollyfrost- light gray tom with green eyes

Newtpelt- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Pineleaf- black she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentices_

Leafpaw- yellow tabby tom with green eyes

Ashpaw- gray tabby tom with green eyes

_Queens_

Tigerblaze- light ginger tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes (Mother to Stormwind's kits: Lionkit(light ginger tom with a darker ginger neck and underbelly, and dark blue eyes), Leopardkit(gray tom with darker gray spots and green eyes), Ivykit(light ginger tom with darker tabby stripes and leaf-green eyes), and Frostkit(small white she-kit with dark blue eyes))

Lizardclaw- older tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (expecting Whiskerfoot's kits)

_Elders_

Blacktail- young tortoiseshell tom with black ears, underbelly, and tail, a crippled leg, and gray eyes

Frogtail- small gray she-cat with amber eyes

_**WindClan**_

_Leader_

Breezestar- ginger tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice- Jaypaw_

_Deputy_

Skywind- gray she-cat with green eyes

_Medicine Cat_

Addertooth- tabby tom with sharp teeth and blue eyes

_Apprentice- Palepaw_

_Warriors_

Gingerpelt- ginger tabby tom with gray eyes

Mintstripe- white she-cat with dark tabby stripes and blue eyes

Marigoldleaf- golden she-cat with bright blue eyes

Whitefur- white she-cat with green eyes

Redwing- russet tabby tom with amber eyes

Russetsky- russet she-cat with sky-blue eyes

_Apprentice- Shrewpaw_

Grayfoot- gray tom with darker gray paws and ears and amber eyes

Sparrowwing- brown-gray she-cat with green eyes and a short tail

Brightwing- pale ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Cloudpool- fluffy white she-cat with golden eyes

Darkheart- dark gray she-cat with a black chest and green eyes

Sweetleaf- gray she-cat with pale green eyes

_Apprentices_

Palepaw- pale silver she-cat with green eyes/Medicine Cat apprentice

Shrewpaw- brown-gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Jaypaw- gray tom with green eyes

_Queens_

Shadeleaf- gray-black she-cat with green eyes(Expecting Redwing's kits)

_Elders_

None

_**RiverClan**_

_Leader_

Rainstar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Deputy_

Palefoot- ginger tom with pale ginger paws

_Medicine Cat_

Swiftfeather- ginger tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice- Fernpaw_

_Warriors_

Mistpool- gray she-cat with mist-like fur and amber eyes

Snowstream- white she-cat with amber eyes

Fishtail- gray tom with a short tail and blue eyes

Blackwhisker- black tom with green eyes

Graylake- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Otterclaw- ginger tom with green eyes

Echostream- black she-cat with white spots and green eyes

Brackenclaw- bracken-colored tom with green eyes

Streamclaw- gray tabby tom with orange eyes

Waterpath- blue-gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes

_Apprentices_

None

_Queens_

Sunwing- ginger she-cat with blue eyes(Mother of Fishtail's kits: Lightkit(White she-kit with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes), Tawnykit(ginger she-kit with a darker ginger tail and blue eyes), Dustkit(ginger tom with misty yellow eyes), and Rainkit(gray tabby tom with blue eyes))

Duskleaf- Brown and white she-cat with gray eyes(expecting Brackenclaw's kits)

_Elders_

Lilydawn- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Sharpcloud- brown tom with yellow eyes

Petalfall- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Skyfur- gray tom with amber eyes

Berryflower- cream she-cat with blue eyes

**_Cats outside of Clans_**

Scar- black tabby tom with ice-blue eyes/rouge

Fang- pale ginger tabby tom with ice-blue eyes/loner

Chocolate- long-haired brown she-cat with green eyes/kittypet

**Follow and review! ~PikaNerd6**


	2. Kit life!

**Sorry I took forever to update this! But anyway, let's see how little Silverkit, Sparkkit, and Nightkit are doing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. I only own the plot and (most) of the characters.**

_Silverkit's POV, 1 moon later_

"And then, 4 cats stepped forwards, trying to ignore the stench of death and the bodies of cats around them. They were each named Wind, River, Shadow, and Thunder. They swore to protect the remaining cats from the war. Wind created WindClan, River created RiverClan, Shadow created ShadowClan, and Thunder created our clan-"

"THUNDERCLAN!" Nightkit and I squealed, cutting off Frostwing. Sparkkit glared at us, her amber eyes blazing with the constant fire in them. "Let her finish! I wanna know how the story ends!" she hissed in annoyance.

Frostwing purred. "And then, the Warrior Code was constructed overtime, and the four trees where the war had taken place became the place where all four clans gathered at the Full Moon, held a truce, and discussed what happens in their clan. We call it a Gathering. That tradition still takes place today. In fact, there's a Gathering tomorrow," she concluded.

"Tonight! That's great! Let's ask if we can go!" Nightkit yelped. He turned, but Frostwing put a pure white paw on his tail. "Nightkit, kits don't go to Gatherings. They stay here where it's safe," she mewed. "What?! Mouse dung! I want to go!" Nightkit squawked, his voice high. "You heard her, Nightkit! We'll be able to go once we're apprentices!" Sparkkit snapped. "But that's five moons away! I can't wait that long!" Nightkit protested.

Nightkit and Sparkkit may be siblings, but they had completely opposite personalities. Nightkit, obviously, was the energetic and, as you'll see later, mischievous one. Sparkkit was the strict and serious one. Don't get me wrong; she's a great sister! She's fun to play with and everything! She's just crazier about the rules.

Me? I'm in between. I like to follow the rules, like Sparkkit, but I love to be crazy like Nightkit every now and then. "Well, you'd better get back to Ravenflight," Frostwing mewed. "Okay, bye Frostwing!" we squealed.

"Race you all to the Nursery!" Nightkit squealed, dashing towards the Nursery. "Nightkit! That's not fair!" I shrieked, dashing forwards. "Hey! Wait for me!" Sparkkit yelped, running after us. "I win!" Nightkit meowed triumphantly when we got to the Nursery. I twitched my whiskers in annoyance. "Nightkit! Sparkkit! Silverkit! What in the name of StarClan are you doing?!" I turned to see Stormcloud angrily padding towards us.

We glanced at each other, confused. "We aren't doing anything. We were racing each other," Nightkit mewled. "Oh _really_, then?" Stormcloud hissed. We all backed away. Stormcloud didn't like kits. At all. He was always on our tails, just waiting for us to put a paw wrong. He used to do that to Dapplekit as well, but she was almost an Apprentice by now, so he ignores her. _She's pretty much a mature young kitty by now, unlike SOME kits I know, _I overheard him telling his brother, Squirreltail. He lifted up one of his paws, unsheathing short, sharp claws.

"Stormcloud!" Stormcloud froze, his paw hanging in the air. All of us looked at the cat who had spoken. Stoneclaw. I felt weak with relief. Our father angrily padded up to Stormcloud. "What are you doing?!" he hissed. "I- uh- they-" Stormcloud stuttered. "They weren't doing anything, were they? You just plain hate them for no reason, don't you?" Stoneclaw snarled. He turned to us.

"Kits, go back to Ravenflight," he meowed. We all ran into the Nursery, where Ravenflight was waiting for us.

* * *

><p>That night, none of us could sleep. "Stormcloud is mean," I mewled. Sparkkit yawned, curling her tail around her small, black nose. "I know. Why does he have to pick on us?"<p>

"We should all attack him at some point! I bet you he was going to hurt us back there, the way he held up his paw like that!" Nightkit hissed. I felt Ravenflight's long tail curled around us. "Go to sleep. And please don't talk about Stormcloud," she meowed, yawning. She laid down her head, and closed her eyes.

"Okay, so we can't talk about Stormcloud," Nightkit muttered. "I know! What did you two think about Frostwing's story?" Sparkkit meowed excitedly. I felt a small rush of excitement. "It sounds amazing, creating a clan!"

"Yeah, if only we were around back then. I would give anything to meet Thunderstar!" I gushed. Ravenflight lifted her head and glared at us. "I said go to sleep!" she snapped quietly. "Okay, Ravenflight," Sparkkit whispered, closing her eyes. Nightkit and I quickly did the same. I was just drifting off when a loud yowl set off around the camp.

"WindClan! Attack!"

**MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA! CLIFFIE! So, why do you think WindClan's attacking? Do you think a cat will die? Also, I don't know what Stormcloud's deal is. He just simply hates kits, and gets mad at them for… existing. Yeah. He'll make a sucky father.**

**R & R! PikaNerd out!**


	3. The Battle

**New Chappie! Yay! Btw, I have a new system for all my stories: I will try to update them weekly! That way, you won't have to wait, like, a MONTH for me to update! So, Silver's Secret will be updated every Wednesday, starting today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. I only own the plot and MOST of the characters.**

_Silverkit's POV_

Soon, all I could hear were snarling cats. All 4 of us were awake now, along with Echosky and Dapplekit. Ravenflight hissed and curled her tail tighter around us. "What's happening?!" Nightkit wailed. "Quiet!" she scolded.

"Stop!" Soon, the snarling died down. The one who called out was Thistlestar. "Breezerunner! Why have you attacked us! We haven't caused any trouble for WindClan!" I heard him hiss. Then, there was laughter- probably Breezerunner- followed by: "Oh, you ThunderClanners think you can do no wrong. Don't you remember, _Thistleflame? _And it's Breezestar! Snowstar lost her last life."

There was a stunned silence. "Snowstar is dead? Breezeru-star, may I ask again, why are you attacking?" Thistlestar asked, sadness in his voice. I guess he and Snowstar had been close. "Well, Thistlestar, I can do what I like. I'm _clan_ _leader_ now. And I declare war on ThunderClan!" Another stunned silence. Ravenflight's eyes grew wide. Sparkkit whimpered and buried her face into Ravenflight's fur. Nightkit just stared.

"Breezestar, why-"

"Because ThunderClan is the complete source of my misery! I lost my father to the Thunderpath thanks to a ThunderClan warrior, my mother in a ThunderClan border skirmish, and _you_, Thistlestar, killed my sister in battle. I saw you do it. I tried to save her, but it was too late. The damage had been done. And I'm not the only one in WindClan who suffers from ThunderClan. Care for me to list more?" Breezestar hissed.

Silence. Then: "Breezestar, I understand why you are upset, but declaring war on us won't bring back your family. I decline your declaration. Now go home," Thistlestar meowed darkly. "Never! Not until some of your own blood has been spilled! WindClan! Attack!" Breezestar snarled, then Thistlestar's cry echoed around the camp, followed by more snarls and cries. I guessed that Breezestar had attacked Thistlestar.

"Kits, stay here!" Ravenflight hissed. She got up, and looked out the entrance of the Nursery. She gasped, and ran back over to us. "It doesn't look good at all. It's madness out there," she mewed. "I'm going out there. Echosky, please, watch over them," Ravenflight meowed. A flash of alarm burst through me. "_What?_ Ravenflight, don't!" I begged. "Ravenflight, no!" Nightkit yowled. "Please, Ravenflight!" Sparkkit wailed. "Listen, kits, if they get into the Nursery, they'll be able to get you. I can't let that happen to you 3 or Dapplekit. I'll be right outside, don't worry," she mewed in a calming voice.

"Ravenflight, are you sure you want to do this? I could go out there and defend the Nursery," Echosky meowed. "No, Echosky. You've been off of Warrior Duties for too long; Dapplekit is almost an Apprentice! Trust me!" Ravenflight meowed, unsheathing her claws and dashing outside. I felt Sparkkit's tongue rasping against the side of my head. "She'll be back, Silverkit, don't worry," she mewed, then moved on to Nightkit. "I know that, Sparkkit! She wouldn't…" I couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

Then, I heard Ravenflight's howl. My fur stood on end- it was a cry of pain. Then, a gray tom burst into the Nursery, his green eyes blazing with hate. Echosky immediately got up, her gray tabby fur bristling. "Get away from us!" she hissed, unsheathing her claws. The tom glared at her, then leapt on top of her. I yowled in fear. I heard a sickening crack, and Echosky fell to the floor. All 4 of us yowled, Dapplekit the loudest of all. She began to lick her mother's shoulder, whimpering her mother's name over and over again.

The tom looked over at me, Sparkkit, and Nightkit, then came over to us. We all backed up. Then, the tom lashed out a paw at us, and we all spilt up. None of us left the Nursery; we just scattered. We didn't dare to get tangled up in the mess outside. Just as I thought the tom would just leave us alone, I felt teeth meet the back of my scruff. I yelped as the tom flipped me over and glared at me with pale green eyes. I heard Sparkkit gasp. "Get off of my sister!" Nightkit snarled, leaping on top of the tom, who shrugged him off like a dead squirrel.

He placed an unsheathed claw on my neck, and prepared to dig them in. I screwed my eyes shut. Then, the weight was lifted. I looked up to see that another cat had pinned down the tom. _Ravenflight!_ I thought gleefully, until I saw the cat's pelt. It was another tom with a gray-brown tabby pelt. And he didn't have ThunderClan smell; he had the same odd scent as the other tom. "Jaypaw! What in the name of StarClan is wrong with you! We don't murder kits! Or Queens, for that matter!" the newcomer hissed.

_Wait. Jay_paw?_ This cat is an APPRENTICE?!_ Jaypaw glared at the newcomer, hate in his eyes. "Shrewpaw, Breezestar told me specifically to attack the Nursery! Why are you stopping me!" he hissed. The newcomer's- Shrewpaw's- eyes grew wide. "He ordered you to do that?! Th-that's not possible! He can't have _that _much of a grudge, right?" he asked, alarm edging his mew.

Jaypaw sneered. "You know, I'm surprised you're taking ThunderClan's side! After what happened to-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME!" Shrewpaw snarled. Then, he took a deep breath. "C'mon, Jaypaw, I know Breezestar's your mentor AND your leader, but he's being ridiculous! Don't you see that?" he asked Jaypaw. By now, Nightkit and Sparkkit had come to my side.

Jaypaw shook his head. "Shrewpaw, _you're_ the one being ridiculous! The clan leader's word is law! And Breezestar is the cat I trust the most, after everything you've done, _brother_," Jaypaw hissed.

"Jaypaw, what are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you!" Shrewpaw meowed, shocked. "You know exactly what I'm saying, Shrewpaw!" Jaypaw hissed. Then, a wail broke from outside. "WindClan! Retreat, now!" It was Breezestar. The snarling stopped, and was replaced by wails of retreat.

Shrewpaw got off of Jaypaw, who got up and shared one last hateful glance at Shrewpaw. He then gave me and my siblings a look that said "Next time, I will kill you, with no interruptions," then left. Shrewpaw gave us an apologetic stare, and joined his brother.

"Echosky! _**Echosky!**_" Dapplekit wailed. I turned to Echosky, whose head was twisted at an odd angle. "Echosky… no… she's just hurt, right? Please please _please_ tell me she's just hurt!" I begged. "Ravenflight, no!" My ears pricked up. That was Stoneclaw. "Ravenflight!" Sparkkit wailed, dashing outside. Nightkit and I shared an uneasy glance, then followed her.

Speckleblaze and Stoneclaw were standing over Ravenflight, whose side was bloody. But she was still breathing. "Get her into my den! Try getting the help of another Warrior!" Speckleblaze commanded before heading into the Nursery.

I dashed up to Ravenflight, along with Sparkkit and Nightkit. "Ravenflight!" Nightkit wailed. "Willowfern! Help me with Ravenflight!" Stoneclaw called. Willowfern padded over and helped Stoneclaw carry Ravenflight into the Medicine Cat den. "Sorry Dapplekit. Her neck was twisted. She's dead," I heard Speckleblaze meowed mournfully to Dapplekit. A wail broke out of the Nursery. Clawfang, Dapplekit's father, dashed inside. I didn't hear what happened next. I just ran after Willowfern and Stoneclaw.

"Wait! Let me help!" I wailed. Willowfern shook her head. "No, Silverkit. Let us handle this," she meowed. At that point, we were all at the entrance of the Medicine Den. I saw that Ivyleaf, Stormcloud, Volepaw, Featherwind, and Smallcloud were also inside. Stoneclaw and Willowfern padded inside with Ravenflight. "Silverkit, get Sparkkit, Nightkit, and Dapplekit. You 4 will be staying in my den until Ravenflight can go back. Don't worry, her wounds don't look that bad; she should survive."

I turned around to see Speckleblaze. Her eyes were pale blue pools of sadness. "Yes, Speckleblaze," I mewed, my tail drooping low. _Echosky is dead, and Ravenflight's hurt. Why did they have to attack us?_ I padded back over to the Nursery. "Speckleblaze says we all have to go to her den," I announced. Nightkit and Sparkkit merely mewed agreement, but Dapplekit shook her head wildly. Clawfang was with her. "I'm not leaving her! I'm staying here!" she wailed, burying her face into Echosky's fur again.

Clawfang licked her in between the ears, then rested his head on Echosky's body. His eyes were narrowed into sad thin slits. Sparkkit padded over to Dapplekit. "C'mon, Dapplekit, we have to go," she mewled sadly. Dapplekit lifted her head up and glared at her. "Don't tell me what to do! I'm older than you are! And it's not like you lost your mother as well! Ravenflight's just hurt; she's not… not…" Dapplekit couldn't finish. She wailed with grief once again.

Sparkkit flattened her ears. I padded up to her. "She doesn't mean it. She's just overcome with grief," I mewed. "Yeah, I know," she mewled. "Now c'mon. It's obvious we won't be getting her to move for a while," Nightkit meowed. We both nodded, and left the Nursery.

***Sigh* I hate writing sad chapters. I really do. Well, HollytheSkyWing, you were right! A cat did die! Btw, I do not own Ivyleaf or Willowfern. They belong to HollyTheSkyWing and xXLeafheartXx respectively. Oh, and if you're wondering "How the heck did an Apprentice manage to knock out a queen and kill another one?" or "What is Jaypaw's deal?" Well, Jaypaw is a… special case. I don't want to explain here, because all of that will be explained in **_**Shade's Betrayal. **_**Anyway, if you have any constructive criticism, feel free to share it!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! Follow and Review! ~PikaNerd6**


	4. The Aftermath

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST WEEK! I had this history project, and my parents made me work on it ALL LAST WEEK! So I never got the chance. I AM SO SORRY! Hopefully, this will make it up. It's pretty long, soo…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. I only own the plot and most of the characters.**

_Nightkit's POV_

Ravenflight was fine. She had lost a lot of blood, and had a large scratch against her side, but other than that, she was going to be fine. I wanted to yowl with glee, but I couldn't. I heard that during the battle, Willowlight, Bluepelt, and Petalstem had all died. Thistlestar lost a life. And I couldn't feel happy knowing that Echosky was dead. She was like a second mother to me, Sparkkit, and Silverkit.

Silverkit had looked a little shocked as well. It was probably because of that Jaypaw cat. Speckleblaze had fed her some thyme, and later, she fell asleep. Sparkkit soon conked out as well. _How can either of them sleep? Our mother could've died tonight!_ I rested my head on my paws, shutting my eyes. Nothing.

"Nightkit? Are you still awake?" I lifted my head again. It was Dapplekit. After Echosky's body was taken out of the Nursery, she had sat virgil along with Clawfang and the rest of Echosky's(and the other cats that had died) friends. I guess her father must have sent her back to us. "Yeah, I'm still awake," I mewed.

"Good." She padded over to me, lying down. For a while it was quiet. "How's Ravenflight?" Dapplekit suddenly asked. "She's going to be fine, but she'll have a scar on her side," I mewed. It was quiet again. "So, Dapplekit, what are you going to do now? Now that Echosky's-" her tail slapped my jaw. "Don't say it. And I'm going to be an Apprentice in a half-moon anyway. I'll be fine," she mewed, looking down at her paws.

"Are you sure? If Ravenflight died, I would be destroyed. I would probably sit around moping," I meowed. Dapplekit looked right into my eyes. "Nightkit, you still have five more moons as a kit. I only have a half-moon. After that, I'll have to focus on training. You won't. I'll have more of a chance to move on," she mewed.

"Speaking of, the next time we fight WindClan, are you going to avenge your mother?" I asked. Dapplekit looked away, saying nothing. "Dapplekit?"

"No, I won't get the chance. I asked to become Speckleblaze's apprentice." That surprised me. Clawfang had spent a lot of his time talking about how great Warrior life was, and mostly mentioned it to Dapplekit. And now she wanted to take a different path. For some reason, I felt sad.

"S-so you won't be training with me? Or Sparkkit? Or Silverkit?" I asked. She shook her head. "No. I want to heal, not kill," she meowed. "But being a Warrior isn't about killing!" I protested. For some reason, I _**really**_ wanted her to train as a warrior with me. "I know. But… being a Medicine Cat is my dream, Nightkit. And I wish to follow that dream," she meowed. I put my head on my paws.

"Nightkit? Are you alright?" Dapplekit asked. "I'm fine. I think sleep is finally catching up to me," I lied. "Oh. Well, then I'll let you sleep. I'm going to try to sleep too," she replied, lying down. She closed her eyes, but I could tell that she wasn't going to fall asleep for a while yet. I closed my eyes as well. I hoped when I woke up, everything that had happened tonight will have been a dream.

It took forever, but eventually, I was lost in my dreams…

* * *

><p><em>Silverkit's POV<em>

When I woke up, I was confused to find myself in the Medicine Cat den. Then I remembered last night. I was still a little haunted by Jaypaw; last night, I dreamed that he had returned to camp, and murdered Ravenflight, Stoneclaw, Nightkit, and Sparkkit. He was about to kill me as well, but the dream had ended before he could. The last thing I had seen were his menacing pale green eyes.

Nightkit was awake, but Sparkkit was still asleep. "Finally!" he meowed, jumping up and nuzzling me. "Mornin', Nightkit," I murmured. "Hey, should we go check on Ravenflight?" Nightkit asked. I nodded.

We both padded over to where our mother lay. To my relief, her side was rising and falling. She had cobwebs pressed to her side, but she was fast asleep. "She seems okay to me," I mewed. "Yeah, she does. Speckleblaze said that she was going to live," Nightkit commented.

"Should we wake her up?" he added. I shook my head. "I think we should let her rest." That's when I noticed Nightkit was looking a little down. "What's wrong?" I asked. "It's Dapplekit. She wants to be a Medicine Cat, but I wanted her to train alongside me!" Nightkit whimpered. _Dapplekit wants to be a Medicine Cat? How come she didn't say anything before?_

I ran my tail along his back. "Well, it IS Dapplekit's choice. I think we should let her. And this might be best; this will help take Dapplekit's mind off of Echosky," I mewed. Nightkit didn't look convinced. "Look, how about we play a game, just to take our minds off of what has happened?" I asked.

Nightkit looked up at me, excitement in his eyes. "NOW you're talking!"

We dashed towards the exit, and the second our paws made contact with the ground exposed to the sun, a yowl rang across camp. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high-rock for a clan meeting!" Thistlestar was on the high-rock, which was shocking. He should've stayed in the Medicine Den so he could be treated! He lost a life! Even now, I could see that he was in pain.

His shoulders were bunched up, and his eyes were narrowed into slits. Speckleblaze and Mothpelt were beneath him. Speckleblaze was looking strained, which was probably because she had stayed up treating cats. Nightkit and I stayed where we were, since we were only kits.

Once all the healthy cats were gathered, Thistlestar spoke again. "As you all know, we were all savagely attacked by WindClan last night. We mourn the deaths of Willowlight, Bluepelt, Petalstem, and Echosky. They were all worthy warriors of ThunderClan." He paused, and bowed his head. All the others, including me and Nightkit, did the same.

Then, Thistlestar raised his head again. "I will bring this up at the Gathering tonight. I will try to reason with Breezestar, and tell him that war is unnecessary, and will only lead to the deaths of innocent cats. Though I fear he won't listen, and we will all be plunged into battle. In case that happens, I want all cats to start battle training today. In other news, Speckleblaze has told me that she would like some extra paws to help her with her duties. Meanwhile, there is one kit who has requested to take the path of a Medicine Cat. Dapplekit?"

Thistlestar paused, looking through the camp for the small tabby kit. Nightkit and I froze. Was Thistlestar making Dapplekit an Apprentice early? Dapplekit poked her head out of the Medicine Den, blinking her eyes sleepily. "Huh? Did someone say my name?" she asked us. I nodded, and pointed to Thistlestar with my tail.

Thistlestar had spotted her as well. "Dapplekit, would you please join us under the High-rock?" he called. Dapplekit's eyes widened with surprise, then she padded over to the high-rock. Thistlestar jumped down next to her, and Speckleblaze stepped forward. "Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a kit who has requested this position, and is calm and intelligent enough for the role. Your next Medicine Cat will be Dapplekit."

Dapplekit's eyes widened even more, and she quickly straightened herself up. "So, it's official. She's becoming a Medicine Cat," Nightkit muttered sadly. "This is what she wants," I told him. Clawfang's eyes were filled with shock, grief, but mostly pride in his daughter. I guessed that he was thinking about Echosky.

Thistlestar turned to Dapplekit. "Dapplepaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Speckleblaze?" he asked her, his eyes serious. "I-I do," she meowed, stuttering a little. "Then at the half-moon, we must travel to the Moonstone for you to be accepted by StarClan before the other Medicine Cats," Speckleblaze mewed. "And the good wishes of all ThunderClan will go with you," Thistlestar added.

Dapplekit- no, Dapple_paw_, sat up proudly as the cats (including me) began chanting her name. "Dapplepaw! Dapplepaw! Dapplepaw!" I looked over to Nightkit, who wasn't chanting. I nudged him, and he lifted his head. "Dapplepaw!"

"Speckleblaze, I hope you will train Dapplepaw to be a great Medicine Cat, even if she is still a little young. I shall announce the cats attending the Gathering later. This clan meeting is dismissed!" Thistlestar called. Clawfang immediately went over to his daughter, and began licking her in between the ears.

I glanced at Nightkit again. His gaze was still sad, and even had a little longing in it. That's when it dawned on me: "You have a crush on Dapplepaw, don't you?"

Nightkit whipped his head over at me. "I do not!" he hissed, but his eyes were full of apprehension. "Aww, I can see it now: Dapplepaw sitting all alone at night, the moonlight making her fur shine. She's all alone, and she's sad about something. Then, out of the bushes, a very handsome night-colored tom comes out. 'Why hello, _Dapplelight_,' he meows very smoothly. 'Oh _Nightflame_!' she meows excitedly. She pads over to him, and he entwines his tail with hers-"

"SHUT UP! Dapplelight? Nightflame? And I do not have a crush on Dapplepaw!" Nightkit hissed. I let out a _mrrow!_ Of laughter. "Or maybe you like Nightbutt or Nightdung better?" I asked, twitching my whiskers. "Stop it!" Nightkit meowed sharply.

"No, no, how about Nightbright? It sounds fitting for a tom like you," I laughed. Now Nightkit looked amused. "Oh really? How about Silverbrain? You have the brain of a silver rock!" he mewed. "…that's not as bad as Nightbutt," I meowed, laughing. "Shut up!" he hissed.

"Hey! Nightkit, Silverkit, come back into the Medicine Den!" Speckleblaze meowed, stopping in front of the entrance. Dapplepaw was with her. "Okay Speckleblaze!" Nightkit and I meowed at the same time. As we padded back into the den, I noticed that Nightkit was looking a little happier. Perhaps all the joking had cheered him up.

Sparkkit was just about waking up, and to my delight, so was Ravenflight. "Ravenflight! You're awake!" I exclaimed. I dashed up beside her, and pressed my face against her fur. "Silverkit… you're alright… and so are your siblings. I thought that the cat had gotten to you," she murmured, relief in her voice. I knew she was talking about Jaypaw.

"Where's Echosky? Is she alright as well?" she asked. Everyone in the den froze. Dapplepaw's eyes filled up with grief once again. Ravenflight caught her look. "She's dead, isn't she?" she asked. Speckleblaze nodded. "The tom snapped her neck. Dapplepaw is my apprentice now. I'll need all the help I'll need for this war," she mewed.

I froze up again. "How do we know there's going to be a war? Maybe Thistlestar can convince Breezestar to call it off?" I asked. But no one was listening to me. Ravenflight had buried her face into her paws. "She was one of my closest friends… and so soon after Nightmist's death too!" she sobbed. I licked her fur in an attempt to comfort my mother, but she paid no attention.

"Give her some space, Silverkit," Speckleblaze mewed gently. I obeyed, backing away from her. "Why don't you three leave for a moment?" she added, gesturing to me, Nightkit, and Sparkkit, who was fully awake by now. We gathered up. "What should we do?" I asked. I wanted to forget about all of this for just a few moments.

"Let's take a look at the Medicine supply! We won't touch anything; we'll just look," Nightkit whispered. "The Medicine supply? Nightkit, that's mouse-brained! We're not allowed in there! We'll get in trouble!" Sparkkit scolded, the never-ending fire in her eyes burning brightly. "Sparkkit, we'll only take a glance! No one will even tell we've been in there!" Nightkit mewed.

For a second, I felt happy. At least this hasn't changed. "I still say we shouldn't do it!" Sparkkit mewed. "Fine, you can wait for Silverkit and I!" Nightkit replied. Okay, don't get me wrong when I say this, but while I wanted to go into the supply, I also didn't really like the fact that Nightkit had simply just decided I had to go in without asking me. Well, I would've said yes, but still!

"Fine. I'll wait. Don't come crying to me when you get in trouble," Sparkkit huffed, padding outside of the den. "What a suck-up! C'mon, Silverkit, let's go!" Nightkit whispered. Speckleblaze and Dapplepaw were focused on Ravenflight, as well as the other injured cats. None of the injured cats were looking at us, and Ravenflight still had her head in her paws.

"Are you sure-"

"We won't get in trouble! I'll make sure of that! We'll go in then out, easy as that!" Nightkit whispered, padding into the storage. Sighing, I followed him. Once I was inside, I was amazed. Sure, it was mostly leaves, but the patterns and organization of it all just surprised me. "Wow! This is so cool!" I meowed.

"These berries look delicious! Now I want to be sick, just so Speckleblaze or Dapplepaw can shove these in my mouth!" Nightkit meowed. Then, he looked over at some seeds. "And look at these! It's amazing how something this small can heal a cat just like that! Hey, that rhymes!" he added. Then, he turned to me.

"Hey, Silverkit, I dare you to eat something in here! The seeds, the leaves, the berries- anything!" he mewed. "No! You said we wouldn't touch anything!" I meowed. "Well, then I shall always remember you as a coward: not even willing to take a small dare like this," Nightkit mewed.

I glared at him. "Stop that!" Nightkit looked away. "Oh, what a shame. You always used to say that you wanted to save your clan in battle, but if you can't even handle a dare…"

"Fine! I'll do it!" I mewed, giving in. I padded over to the seeds, and lapped up one of them. Nothing. "See? Was that so bad?" Nightkit asked. Suddenly, everything felt weird. I felt… tired. "Silverkit?" I heard Nightkit mew. "Siiiilllllverrrrkiiiiiiiittt….." he tried drawling out my name. I hardly took any notice. "Huh?"

"Are you okay? You seem spacy," he mewed. "I do? Well, I am a little tired… okay, VERY tired…" everything was going numb. I collapsed onto the ground.

"SPECKLEBLAZE!" Nightkit howled. Everything was going black. "Nightkit! What happened? Why are you two in my supply?"

"Uh… I kinda dared her to eat one of these seeds, and now she's like this…"

"You WHAT!? Nightkit! Grr… I'll deal with you later. For now, just help me get Silverkit back into her nest!"

That was the last thing I heard before conking out.

* * *

><p>I felt a paw prod me in the side. "Is she okay?"<p>

"Yes, Ravenflight, she's fine. Just let her sleep, and she'll feel better in no time. She'll be awake in a few hours," Speckleblaze's voice rang. I conked out again, only to wake up an hour later to Sparkkit poking me on the nose with her tail.

"I told you she's wake up to that! So she's not that bad!" I heard Nightkit mew. "Silverkit! Are you alright?" I gently hissed, then closed my eyes. "Just lemme sleep some more…" I muttered.

I ended up sleeping for the rest of the day, and into the night. I woke up fully the next morning. "Hey Silverkit! Are you alright?" Sparkkit asked me. I jumped up onto my paws, full of energy. "I've never felt more awake in my life!" I meowed. Sparkkit purred. "Looks like I was right, then!"

That confused me for a second. "Huh?"

"You did get punished! Or Nightkit did, at least. He has to look after the Elders for a half-moon! And I think you wasting a day of your life was punishment enough for you. I could be wrong though," Sparkkit meowed. I leapt on top of her.

"Is that really the first thing that came to your mind when I was in a mini-coma?" I hissed, but I wasn't really being that harsh. My claws were sheathed, and my voice was playful. That was probably because of the rush I was feeling right now.

"Woohoo! I feel like I can run all around ThunderClan territory and back!" I meowed. "I wouldn't if I were you," Sparkkit mewed playfully.

Whatever. I just felt glad that for a moment, no one was thinking about WindClan.

**So, that's Chapter 3! I hope you liked it! And if you have any questions, feel free to ask them! There's really nothing else I have to say…**

**So, Follow and review! Nerdy out!**


	5. Apprentices!

**Here we go! Another chapter of **_**Silver's Secret!**_** And it now has a cover! I might update the cover when I finally figure out how to use Window Paint. But for now, have fun looking at a silver kitty with green eyes. Also, we're just going to make a time-skip to when she's 6 moons old. The story really focuses on when she's an Apprentice. Besides, nothing else really happens during her Kithood. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Silverkit: Nerdy does not own Warriors.**

_Silverkit's POV, 5 moons later_

"Hey Silverkit! Look at what Stoneclaw brought us!" Nightkit squealed from outside the Nursery. After Ravenflight got better, we moved back into the Nursery together. Life had been pretty ordinary since then. We were eating prey. Frostwing told us stories about the Warrior Code, like how Cloudberry and Ryewhisker's relationship made the code about how you have to be absolutely loyal to your clan, and to not have really tight relationships with cats from a different clan, and how Daisytail made the code about how kits needed to be apprenticed at six moons instead of three. Nightkit soon got over Dapplepaw, and was really excited for our Apprentice Ceremonies. Sparkkit never changed. She was still a suck-up to the rules. Although she did watch over me way too often after the little episode with the poppy seed. And everyone still talked about WindClan. Apparently, Thistlestar had gotten Breezestar to calm down, and the war was off.

"Coming!" I called, standing up. Ravenflight was still asleep, her raven-black pelt rising and falling. She had a scar there now, from the battle 5 moons ago. I padded outside the Nursery, where Stoneclaw, Nightkit, and Sparkkit were waiting. I was expecting to see prey at Stoneclaw's paws, but that's not what he had. Instead, he had a few odd-shaped leaves. "What are those? They look weird," I asked.

"These are clovers. They mean good-luck. And since you three are becoming Apprentices soon, I want you to have all the luck you can get," Stoneclaw mewed, nudging the leaves closer to us. "Do we eat them?" Nightkit asked. Stoneclaw chuckled, then shook his head. "No, I just wanted you to get a look at them. My father- and your grandfather- told me that just looking at them can give you good luck," he meowed. Sparkkit sniffed the clovers. "I'll be sure to keep a look-out for them! I'd love to have some good-luck!" she mewed.

"Well, I'm going to take a piece of prey to your mother," Stoneclaw mewed, getting up and padding over to the fresh-kill pile. "Hey, since we're going to be Apprentices soon, wanna do one last kit-thing?" Nightkit asked. "If you're going to say that we escape camp to explore, and risk getting our ceremonies delayed, it's a no!" Sparkkit meowed sternly. "That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that we prank the Apprentices!" he replied, his whiskers twitching mischievously. "So right before we become denmates with them, you want to prank them and leave a bad impression?" Sparkkit retorted.

Nightkit's green eyes flashed, then he mewed, "Fine. What do _**you**_ want to do then?" Sparkkit shrugged. "I don't know! If we are going to do something, we gotta make it so we don't get in trouble!" she meowed. "How about we explore the camp?" I asked. "We've done that millions of times!" Nightkit groaned. "Yeah, but we've never been inside the Warrior's den!" I mewed. "The Warrior's den? What're we going to find there that's so interesting?" Sparkkit asked. "Exactly! We've never been in there, so let's find out!" I meowed.

"Hmm… I guess it couldn't hurt. Not too boring, not too dangerous," Nightkit shrugged. "What if we get in trouble?" Sparkkit asked. "We won't!" I meowed. "Yeah, last time you said that, you ended up in a mini coma!" Sparkkit retorted. "C'mon, Sparkkit, loosen up! What could go wrong? We just want to take a look!" Nightkit meowed. The fire in Sparkkit's eyes brightened, then dimmed. "Fine. But if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you two!" she mewed in defeat.

Soon, we were inside the den. To our dismay, there wasn't anything interesting. Just nests. Some of them had cats sleeping in them. "Well this is boring," I muttered. "You got that right," Nightkit whispered. "What are you three doing in here?"

We all froze. Stormcloud. He hadn't picked on us for a moon, but he sounded just as ticked as he had been then. We all turned to face him. But he wasn't alone. Behind him was a ginger tabby she-cat. "So, you all think you can go do what you like just because you're almost Apprentices?" he hissed. "Stormcloud, calm down. You sound like you have thistles in your fur!" the she-cat meowed. Her voice was sweet, and actually kinda soothing. "Applebreeze, don't you care that these kits-"

"No, actually, I don't. Stormcloud, I know they shouldn't be in here, but I happen to know a certain kit who used to love exploring. He got in a lot of trouble because he kept pranking other cats. But he didn't stop, because he was having too much fun. And that kit's name was Stormkit. And that kit grew up to be Stormpaw, then Stormcloud," the cat- now Applebreeze- meowed.

"Hypocrite!" Nightkit hissed under his breath. But neither of the cats seemed to have heard him. Stormcloud's ears flattened, and he meowed "I have to go see Squirreltail" before dashing away. Applebreeze looked at us. "Go on. You know you're not supposed to be here," she mewed, but her voice and eyes were teasing. We immediately dashed away.

"Wow, who knew Stormcloud was such a hypocrite?" I meowed. "I didn't even know he _**was**_ a kit! No one that mean and strict could ever have a fun Kithood!" Nightkit hissed. "I'm just glad we didn't get in a lot of trouble," Sparkkit muttered. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high-rock for a clan meeting!" I looked up to see Thistlestar on the High-Rock. "Sparkkit! Nightkit! Silverkit! Come over here right now!" Ravenflight was in front of the Nursery with Stoneclaw. We all padded over to them, and once we were there, Ravenflight began showering Sparkkit with licks.

"Just look at you three! I'd have thought you'd have at least tried to keep clean today of all days!" she meowed in between licks. Once Sparkkit's fur was straight and clean, she moved on to Nightkit. "Wait, do you mean-" I asked before I was interrupted by Stoneclaw. "You're becoming Apprentices! Thistlestar just told us," he meowed, his green eyes gleaming with pride. Ravenflight moved on to me. "Right now?! THAT'S AMAZING! I hope I get someone good! Hopefully I don't get Stormcloud! Maybe I'll get Mothpelt, or even better, Thistlestar!" Nightkit began rambling.

By now, all the cats had gathered beneath the High-Rock, and Ravenflight was just finishing up with me. "Cats of ThunderClan, we are gathered here today because three kits have reached their sixth moon, and are ready to start training as ThunderClan Warriors. Sparkkit, please come up," Thistlestar called. Sparkkit looked nervous, but Ravenflight and Stoneclaw gave her and encouraging look, so she stepped forwards until she was right under the High-Rock.

"Sparkkit, from this moment on, until you receive your Warrior Name, you will be known as Sparkpaw. Your mentor will be Voleflight. Voleflight, Sparkpaw is your first Apprentice, and I hope that you will pass down your speed and strength to her," Thistlestar meowed. _Voleflight?_ Voleflight had been an Apprentice herself just a moon ago! But Sparkpaw didn't seem to have a problem with that. In fact, her eyes gleamed with sheer excitement as she touched noses with her mentor.

"Nightkit, please step up." Nightkit didn't seem nervous at all. He didn't need encouragement. In fact, he was trying not to run as he stepped up beneath the High-Rock. "Nightkit, from this moment on, until you receive your Warrior Name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Whitetail." Whitetail was a Senior Warrior. He had been like that for many moons, and his muzzle had silver hairs scattered all over it, but he was wise. _That's good. If anyone can tame Nightpaw, it's him._ "Whitetail, you have been a Warrior for many, many moons, and it's time you took another Apprentice. I hope you pass your intelligence and thoughtfulness down to Nightpaw." Nightpaw touched noses with Whitetail, and Thistlestar gazed over at me.

"Silverkit, please step up." I felt excited, but nervous. _Who'll be my mentor? Someone strict? Someone kind?_ I gave my parents one last look, then padded up beneath the High-Rock. "Silverkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Applebreeze." Applebreeze. The cat who had defended me from Stormcloud just moments ago. I saw her light green eyes light up with pleasure as she padded up towards me. "Applebreeze, even though you have been a Warrior for many moons, Silverpaw is your first Apprentice. I hope you pass down your strength and bravery down to her." I touched noses with Applebreeze.

"Sparkpaw! Nightpaw! Silverpaw! Sparkpaw! Nightpaw! Silverpaw! Sparkpaw! Nightpaw! Silverpaw!" the clan chanted. The cats who chanted the loudest were Ravenflight, Stoneclaw, Dapplepaw, and Speckleblaze. "Voleflight, Whitetail, Applebreeze, show your Apprentices the territory, then do what you like with them. This clan meeting is dismissed," Thistlestar concluded, jumping down from the High-Rock.

"We're finally Apprentices! This is great! And I can't believe I got Whitetail! He's old, but I've seen the cats he trained! They all turned out to be amazing Warriors!" Nightpaw meowed excitedly. "I can't believe I got Voleflight! She's great! While you two were off doing foolish stuff, I talked with her a few times!" Sparkpaw meowed, her eyes gleaming. "I think I'll really like Applebreeze! Anyone who tells off Stormcloud is a friend of mine!" I meowed, curling my tail around my paws.

Stoneclaw and Ravenflight padded over to us, their tails entwined. "You're finally Apprentices! It feels like just a few days ago when you three were curled by my belly, mewling for milk! You all grew up so fast!" Ravenflight purred. "And before you know it, they'll be Warriors, just like us!" Stoneclaw purred. "We'll be the best warriors you ever saw!" Nightpaw meowed, his tail held high. "You got that right!" I added.

"I remember being that confident! It was the best feeling ever, finally being an Apprentice!" I turned to see Voleflight, along with Whitetail and Applebreeze. "I assume you have to show them the territory now?" Ravenflight asked. "That's right. I can't wait to get started with Silverpaw! She seems like she'll be a promising Apprentice, and an amazing Warrior," Applebreeze meowed. It felt good to be complimented by my mentor.

"Well, you should be off then. Be careful, though!" Stoneclaw meowed. Whitetail gave a rusty purr. "Your kits are in good paws, Stoneclaw."

"Don't let them on any Thunderpaths!"

"We won't."

"And fight off any fox or badger that dares to get near them!"

"We will."

"And don't let them stray across another clan's border!"

"We won't! They'll all be back unharmed! By StarClan, Stoneclaw! We're just showing them the territory, not leading them into battle!" Whitetail meowed.

And just like that, we were on our way. First, we arrived at a long, narrow path that smelled _**awful**_. "Ick! What is that?" I hissed, backing away. Nightpaw and Sparkpaw did the same. "This is a Thunderpath. Twolegs are eaten by these things called monsters, and they run along paths like this," Applebreeze explained. "Twolegs are _eaten_ by monsters?" Sparkpaw asked, her eyes wide. "Yes, but afterwards, they seem to be fine. I saw a twoleg and its mate get out of one unscathed before," Whitetail mewed. "And on the other side of this Thunderpath is the ShadowClan border. All the more reason to stay away from it, and the others too. Monsters go so fast, if it sees a cat in its path, the cat is good as dead," Voleflight meowed.

Suddenly, her ears pricked up, and so did Whitetail's and Applebreeze's. "Get back!" Applebreeze suddenly hissed. I heard a distant roar that got louder and louder. We all backed up, and a large blue monster flew by. "Whoa! That's a monster?" Nightpaw asked. "Yes. Loud, isn't it?" Whitetail mewed.

After that, we stopped at a large area with four large trees. In the center, there was a huge rock. "This is Fourtrees. Every full moon, the clan holds a Gathering here under a truce placed by StarClan," Applebreeze meowed. "Oh right! Frostwing told us about Gatherings! Will we be able to go to the next one?" I asked her. "If you're good, then definitely. Thistlestar will have to announce your Apprenticeship, and it'll look bad if you're not there," Applebreeze replied. "Soo… no pranking?" Nightpaw asked. His mentor gave him a stern look. "Of course not!"

Next, we stopped at a sunny place with rocks everywhere, and a stream. "This is Sunningrocks, and the border that separates us from RiverClan. Sunningrocks used to be underwater, and in full custody of RiverClan, but then the river grew shallow, and the rocks were above water. Since then, we have been fighting over them. They are currently ours, though I wouldn't put it past RiverClan to try and take them soon," Whitetail meowed. "Will we ever have to fight for them?" Sparkpaw asked. "Most likely," Voleflight mewed.

Next, we were in another rocky area that made me feel a little unnerved. "This is Snakerocks. We're really only showing this to you for your protection. This is home to many poisonous adders, and their fangs can easily kill a full-grown cat," Voleflight meowed. "A-Adders?!" Sparkpaw squeaked. "Yes. Adders. But as long as you stay away, you're good," her mentor mewed.

Next, we were in a hollow filled with soft sand. "This is the Sandy Hollow. Better get used to it; this is where you'll train. The soft sand will prevent you from getting hurt if you fall over," Voleflight meowed. Finally, we reached some pines. There were monsters scattered all around. "This is the Treecut Place. Those monsters are called tree-eaters. I think you can guess how they got their name. And just beyond here is Twolegplace. Never, and I mean _**never**_ go into Twolegplace. It's crawling with twolegs and kittypets, and a ton of rogues and loners," Applebreeze meowed.

"Ick! Is it true that kittypets live off of pebbles?" I asked her. She nodded. "Sadly."

Soon, we were at the entrance of camp. "And that concludes our totally amazing tour. Since it's still sun-high, we'll let you rest, and decide what to do with you later," Whitetail meowed. We all nodded in acknowledgement, then left them. But before I could take three steps, I heard something.

"_**Silverpaw…..Silverpaw….. Come to us, Silverpaw…**_"

"Nightpaw?" I called. He turned and stared at me. "Yeah?"

"What did you say?" Nightpaw's eyes filled with confusion. "What?"

"You just said something. What did you say?"

"What are talking about? I didn't say anything! Do you need to see Speckleblaze or something?" he asked me, concern in his voice. "No, I must be imagining things," I sighed, giving in.

"_**Silverpaw…. Come on, Silverpaw! Come to us!"**_

_Where is that coming from?!_ I looked around. Was someone pulling a prank on me? I padded over to the Fresh-kill pile, and picked out a small mouse. I saw Dapplepaw eating with Speckleblaze nearby, and padded over to them. "Silverpaw! You're back! How was it?" Dapplepaw purred. "It was fine," I mewed. "Did Applebreeze show you any moves yet?" Speckleblaze asked. I shook my head, setting down my mouse. "Is it okay if I eat with you two?" I asked. "We'd like you to, but it would be better if you took it to Frostwing. She hasn't eaten today, and Apprentices usually eat last," Speckleblaze replied. She didn't mention any Queens because the Nursery was empty.

I sighed, then grabbed my mouse again. "Alright. See you then," I muttered. "See you!" Dapplepaw meowed as I padded away to the Elder's den.

**That just about wraps this chapter up! Merry Christmas, everybody!**

**QotD: Who would you rather be trapped in a room with: Nightpaw or Sparkpaw?**

**Follow and Review! Nerdy out!**


	6. Training

**Hello people! Well, here is the last update of the year… because New Year's Day is just around the corner! Whoop! My resolution is to try and make my stories a little less rushed, because admit it: I rush on my stories, don't I? XD Btw, just to be clear, this story is currently taking place during Leaf-Bare. Also, there's a mistake in the alligences: Applebreeze is mentoring Breezepaw. I changed it so that it said Squirreltail was mentoring her. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Say it!**

**Nightpaw: I don't want to! Make Sparkpaw say it!**

**Me: DO IT OR I'M DEMOTING YOU TO MINOR CHARACTER!**

**Nightpaw: 0_0 Okay, okay, geez. *clears throat* Nerdy doesn't own Warriors. She only owns the plot and her OCs. She also has no connection with Erin Hunter in any way.**

**Me: There. Was that so hard?**

**Nightpaw: *pouts in the corner***

_Silverpaw's POV, about an hour after the last chapter_

"Silverpaw! It's time to go," Applebreeze meowed, stepping into the Apprentice's Den. I had went inside, hoping for a little nap. "Go where?" I asked, forgetting the day's events for a moment. Then, I remembered. _I'm an Apprentice!_

"To train, of course. I said earlier that I wanted to start today, didn't I?" Applebreeze mewed patiently. "Oh right! Are we battle training?" I asked her excitedly. "No. We're going to practice hunting. How can you be helpful if you don't even know how to hunt?" Applebreeze mewed, her voice teasing. I stretched out my legs, then padded outside.

"Are we going to the Sandy Hollow?" I asked. "Yes, but if there isn't any prey, then we'll go elsewhere," Applebreeze mewed. "Are Sparkpaw and Nightpaw coming?"

"No. I wanted to see how you hunt on your own first, then we'll see how you hunt with a partner."

"Oh. What are we going to do afterwards?"

"Well, I want to be back by the time we start Sharing Tongues. You can chat with your friends then."

I looked at the sky. The sun was a little lower in the sky. I turned away before I could be blinded. "Oh, and if we meet a passing rogue, loner, or predator, let me deal with it, since you can't fight yet," Applebreeze added. I nodded. Then, we left camp. My mentor kept giving me tips. "Since we're at the beginning of Leaf-Bare now, it'll be a little harder to teach you how to hunt, since prey will be scarce. But you should be fine. Many Apprentices who trained during Leaf-Bare and New-Leaf ended up being great Warriors; and I'm going to make sure you're one of them by the end of your Apprenticeship," she mewed.

"That's great! Will you teach me how to take on more than one cat?" I asked. "Maybe. I want to start out with the basics first, then we'll get to the special stuff," Applebreeze replied. "Alright!" I chirped. "And we're here!" she meowed as we stepped into the Sandy Hollow. I padded around in the sand for a while. "Okay Silverpaw. First, I'm going to teach you a lesson about hunting. While hunting a mouse, place your paws carefully. They feel more than they can hear. _**(A.N. I might have gotten that wrong. I remember Lionheart or Tigerclaw/star saying something about that in **_**Into the Wild,**_** but I might be wrong.)**_So you have to be silent and dainty," Applebreeze mewed.

"First, sniff the air and try to see if you can smell prey," she instructed. I lifted my nose up, and took a deep whiff. I could smell Applebreeze, faint smells of the other Apprentices… and Mouse! "I smell mouse," I murmured, not wanting to scare it away, wherever it was. "Good. Now get into a crouch like this." Applebreeze dropped down into a crouch, and I copied her. "Straighten your tail," she instructed.

I did so, and then began to creep towards the scent of the mouse. I could see it now: it was scrawny, but it was still prey. "Nip it on the neck. That'll kill it instantly," I heard Applebreeze mew. I lunged forwards….

And fell flat on my muzzle. The mouse scuttled away. "Fox-dung!" I hissed once I got up. Applebreeze padded over. "Don't worry. Apprentices almost never catch prey on their first try," she mewed. I looked at her. Her eyes shone with amusement, but they also gave away a look of disappointment. _I won't fail you next time, Applebreeze! I swear I'll get it!_ "Can I try again?" I asked. "Sure. This time, try to be a little more careful," she meowed.

Then, she lifted her head. "I can smell a thrush nearby. Try to see if you can get that," she suggested. I nodded. "Alright." I sniffed the air; sure enough, there was a tang that sure smelled like thrush. I got in the hunter's crouch, and padded forwards until I could see it. Then, I crept up to it silently, then lunged. It was clumsy, however. My paws slipped, and I landed on the thrush. I caught it in my paws, and nipped at its neck.

I picked it up like the way I saw Apprentices and Warriors carry fresh-kill, and padded over to Applebreeze. "S-sorry my catch was a little clumsy," I muttered. "It's fine. This is your first time hunting. Trust me; soon, you'll be able to catch a ton of prey successfully. How do I know? Because you have potential. Now, dig a small hole, put the thrush in there, and let's keep it up."

I glowed when she said I had a ton of potential. _I like Applebreeze. She nice! I couldn't wish for a better mentor right now!_

* * *

><p>I didn't catch very much after that; just a mouse. We left because there were hardly any prey at the Hollow, and also because Nightpaw had arrived with Whitetail. Applebreeze still wanted to see how I managed on my own. Now we were heading back to camp because the sun was beginning to set. I had the thrush and mouse in my teeth.<p>

"Well, I would consider this a successful day of training, wouldn't you, Silverpaw?" Applebreeze asked. "I wish I caught more prey," I muttered through the fresh-kill. "C'mon, Silverpaw. This was only your first day. I would never try to pressure you to do more on your first day, since we're just getting started," the ginger tabby replied.

"Okay Applebreeze. Tomorrow, can we practice battle moves?" I asked. "Well, I'd like to work on hunting a little more, and I'd also like it for you to join a patrol with me at some point, but sure. Only if we can, though," Applebreeze mewed. "Great! But what if Mothpelt doesn't assign you to a patrol?" I asked. "Then we'll simply have more time," she replied, shrugging.

Then we entered camp. "Okay, you can go put your catches on the pile, then eat with your friends," Applebreeze meowed, padding away. I padded over towards the fresh-kill pile, then dropped my catches. I picked out a shrew to eat. "Silverpaw! Over here!" I turned to see Dapplepaw, Nightpaw, and Sparkpaw sitting near the Apprentice Den. I padded over to them eagerly. "Hi!" I purred. "Hi, Silverpaw! How did training with Applebreeze go?" Sparkpaw asked. "It went great! Applebreeze says I have a lot of potential. And I caught a thrush and a mouse," I mewed, taking a bite out of my shrew.

"She did? Great! Voleflight said that I was very patient and swift!" Sparkpaw purred, then took a bite out of her mouse. "What did Whitetail say about you, Nightpaw?" Dapplepaw asked. "H-he said that I was nimble on my paws. But he was right down to business. I caught a shrew thanks to him!" Nightpaw mewed. I purred; he still sounded like he had a thing for the Medicine Cat Apprentice.

"Hey. Mind if I eat with you?" We all turned to see a white and gray she-cat, holding a puny mouse. I recognized her as Breezepaw. "Sure!" Dapplepaw meowed cheerfully. Breezepaw sat down. "Thanks," she mewed. I noticed she was looking a little down. Nightpaw did too. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing. Flightpaw and I had a fight, that's all. Something about our upcoming Warrior Assessments," she replied.

"Oh right! You're almost a Warrior! That's cool! Not that you had a fight with your brother. That's obviously bad. What happened?" I asked. "We were practicing battle skills, and he ended up insulting one of my moves. We argued about it for a bit, then he ended up saying I'd be a horrible Warrior. I haven't talked with him since. Honestly, the tom can be such a fox-heart sometimes. Not that he's not a good fighter," Breezepaw added. Flightpaw was Clawfang's Apprentice, and Clawfang's daughter was sitting just a tail-length away.

"Well, I hope things get better between you two. I also hope your Warrior Assessments go well," Dapplepaw mewed. "Thanks." Then Breezepaw's eyes grew apologetic. "Er- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pour out all my concerns on new Apprentices," she mewed quickly. "No, it's fine, really. You're fine with us," I mewed quickly. "Really?" she asked. We all nodded. "Hey Breezepaw? What do you think your Warrior Name is going to be?" Nightpaw asked.

"I hope it's something nice. I don't want to be called Breezefur or Breezepelt, though. I want something unique, like Breezeleaf or Breezesky," Breezepaw mewed. "Or Breezefrost! That sounds good, doesn't it?" Sparkpaw suggested. "I actually like Breezefire," I mewed. "Or Breezedapple!" Dapplepaw purred. "How about Breezecloud?" Nightpaw suggested. Breezepaw purred. "All those names are great. I just hope it isn't something like Breezeclaw or Breezefang. I don't want to be seen as fierce," she mewed.

"Why not? You'll be seen as a great Warrior!" Nightpaw meowed. "You don't have to be fierce to be seen as a great Warrior. I don't really want to be anything more than a loyal Warrior of ThunderClan, then retire peacefully," Breezepaw mewed. "That's crazy! You don't even want to become leader?" Nightpaw asked. "Nope. I did at first, but overtime, the feeling grows out of you," she replied.

"Oh. Well, I still want to be leader. Imagine: Nightstar, leader of ThunderClan!" Nightpaw meowed triumphantly. "Or Sparkstar!" Sparkpaw cut in. "Silverstar!" I meowed above them. Breezepaw purred. "You guys are fun," she mewed. "Thanks!" Nightpaw purred. "You should've seen them in the Nursery," Dapplepaw meowed. "I did. They were pretty cute," Breezepaw mewed.

"Hey! I am not cute!" Nightpaw cut in. Breezepaw and Dapplepaw broke down laughing. I finished off my shrew. "So, what about you guys? What do you think your future names will be?" Breezepaw asked.

"Dapplefoot."

"Nightfire!"

"Sparkblaze!"

"Silvertail!"

"Dapplefoot because I was named for the little specks on my paws," Dapplepaw mewed, holding up one of her paws. "Nightfire just sounds awesome," Nightpaw meowed. "Sparkblaze suits me, I think," Sparkpaw mewed. "I just like the 'tail' suffix," I mewed. "Well, I dunno if you'll actually be named Silvertail, because you have a black-tipped tail, but it might be a possibility!" Breezepaw mewed. "And those are all great names! If I could choose, I'd name you four Dapplelake, Nightfang, Sparkpool, and Silverwind," she added.

"Sparkpool sounds pretty!" Sparkpaw squealed. "Nightfang sounds awesome!" Nightpaw meowed at the same time. Breezepaw purred in amusement. "I should hang out with you guys more," she meowed. "Please do!" I begged. "Alright," Breezepaw shrugged. "Alright!" Nightpaw mewed triumphantly.

**Annd I'm gonna have to end here because I have family over. Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**QotD: What's your fav Warrior Cat and why?**

**AotD: My favorite is Hollyleaf because she's so awesome! She died an honorable death: saving her clanmate. I love her so much!**

**Follow and Review! Nerdy out!**


	7. Chapter 7

…**wait. Is this really happening? Have I ACTUALLY updated this story after TWO WEEKS? IS IT THE APOLOLYPSE?! No seriously, I'm SO sorry for not updating. I feel so bad about it… I couldn't finish it on the first week, then couldn't get the time to do it again, until the second week. I ended up procrastinating, but still had plenty of time… until my parents decided to force me to go to sleep RIGHT BEFORE I COULD FINISH! They wouldn't let me put even a few more sentences up! GAHHHHHHH! Sorry for the overuse of exclamation points there. Then, I couldn't get the time to do it again, until now. Feel free to rip me up in the comments for not being able to update when I could.**

**Also, xXLeafheartXx was awesome enough to draw a cover for this on Deviantart! Unfortunately, my Image Manager is being a butt, so it won't freaking load…. Joy…. *rolls eyes* Anyway, it's there, so I'll try to get it working…. Until then, look at the silver cat with green eyes.**

**Oh, and some interesting stuff happens here other than battle training. So don't worry.**

**I only own the plot and my OCs. **

_Silverpaw's POV_

"Silverpaw. Silverpaw, wake up." I lifted my head to Applebreeze's voice. I could see her ginger tabby shape at the entrance of the Apprentice den. All the other Apprentices were still asleep. I could smell mist in the air, and I was still very tired. "What is it, Applebreeze?" I yawned. "We're on the Dawn Patrol. Prepare yourself. It's going to be a big day for you," my mentor mewed.

I stood up, stretched, then carefully padded over to Applebreeze. "What do you mean it's going to be a big day for me? What's happening?"

"You'll see. But c'mon. I'll show you how patrols work. We're going with Mothpelt, Featherwind, Hollypool, and Stoneclaw." Suddenly, I felt a rush of excitement! _I'm going with the deputy and my father!_ "Can I get something from the fresh-kill pile?" I asked hopefully. Applebreeze shook her head. "There's nothing on it. Frostwing ate the last piece of prey. So we're hoping to catch some prey as well as check the borders."

I felt my tail droop. I was pretty hungry. _Having prey being given to you was more fun._ Then, we met up with the rest of the patrol. Stoneclaw purred when he saw me, and gave me a lick in between the ears when I caught up. "Well then, now that we're all here, let's get a move on. Remember, we're checking the WindClan border. If any of you happen to find prey, catch it. We may not be a hunting patrol, but leaf-bare is now upon us. We need to eat," Mothpelt lectured, mainly looking at me.

I felt a little degraded by now; I was a tiny kit compared to some of the toughest Warriors in the clan. "Well, let's go then," Stoneclaw meowed, putting his tail on my shoulders. Applebreeze pushed it away. "She's an Apprentice now, Stoneclaw. She doesn't need you to guide her," she murmured.

Stoneclaw cast a glare at her, then looked ahead. _Well, if my life is going to drastically change, the one thing that'll stay the same is my protective father._ Then we were on our way. It was pretty quiet. Suddenly, Hollypool and Featherwind darted into the bushes. I heard some hissing, then the sound of a cat falling over. The patrol looked into the bush, and saw that Hollypool had a scrawny squirrel in her paws, and Featherwind was on her side. Hollypool immediately ditched the squirrel and came to her side.

"Featherwind! Are you okay?" she asked, concerned for her clanmate. Mothpelt and Stoneclaw came to her side as well. Featherwind let out an annoyed hiss and got up. "I just lost my footing! Geez, no need to crowd me!" Mothpelt tilted his head. I could see why he was confused. _Featherwind isn't very snappy…_

"Can we please just get on with the patrol?" Featherwind sighed. Mothpelt stared at her with worried amber eyes. "Do you need to go back to camp?" he asked. Featherwind shook her head. "I fell over, mouse-brain! I didn't fall off of the gorge!"

"Are you sure? I think Thistlestar would want you back at camp," Stoneclaw meowed. Thistlestar and Featherwind were mates.

"I'm sure! Let's just go!" she snapped. Suddenly, I heard a voice that made me freeze. _**"Silverpaw… come to us… Silverpaw!"**_ It was the same voice- voices, actually, as yesterday. I tasted the air. Only the patrol, the dead squirrel, and the morning air. "Silverpaw? Do you smell something?" Stoneclaw asked me. I shook my head. "Just… checking is WindClan passed over," I lied. "You are? We're nowhere near the border," Applebreeze stepped in, her green gaze concerned. _**"Silverpaw! Silverpaw, follow us!"**__ Shut up!_ I hissed mildly. The voices were beginning to annoy me.

"Silverpaw?" Mothpelt asked me. The entire patrol was staring at me now. I stared down at my paws. "C-Can we go to WindClan now?" I asked. "Maybe you need to see Speckleblaze. You're acting strange," Hollypool put in. "I-I'm good, really," I mewed. "Are you sure?" Stoneclaw asked. I nodded.

"Well, the border won't check itself," Applebreeze meowed. Hollypool and Featherwind nodded, but Stoneclaw and Mothpelt still looked concerned. I padded over to Applebreeze, and Mothpelt shrugged and took the lead again. "I swear, though, if WindClan's been crossing the border, I'll-" Featherwind cut off, her face twisted with pain. "Featherwind!" Mothpelt meowed, alarmed. "I'm fine! I just have a cramp in my stomach, that's all," the dark gray she-cat hissed.

Stoneclaw's green eyes widened. "In that case, I think you should go back to camp and see Speckleblaze," he meowed. "I agree. You've been acting off," Mothpelt agreed. Featherwind glared, than sighed. "Fine. I'll go back. And I can go on my own," she added when Mothpelt opened his mouth to speak again. "Are you-"

"I'm sure!" Featherwind cut Hollypool off. Hollypool's eyes flashed, then she sighed in defeat as Featherwind stormed off.

"Should I go after her?" I asked. Mothpelt shook his head. "No, she's made it clear she wants to go back alone. Besides, you're a day old Apprentice that's only seen the territory once." Stoneclaw stepped forwards and put his tail on my shoulders again. "Besides, I don't think Stoneclaw here is ready for you to do that yet," Mothpelt added, purring.

Suddenly, a weird stench filled my nose. I felt my fur bristle: it was WindClan! The last time I had seen them, they were attacking our camp, attempting murder on many of us. _Including my siblings, Dapplepaw, and I…_ I heard Stoneclaw hiss. "WindClan!"

"We haven't even arrived at the border yet! How dare they!" Hollypool hissed. "Come on!" Mothpelt called, dashing forwards. Except for me, the patrol darted forwards. Stoneclaw paused, then looked back at me. "Silverpaw? You coming?" he asked. I hesitated; I was a little frightened. _What if I see Jaypaw?_ Then, I nodded. _If I'm going to be a Warrior, I shouldn't stand around being scared of other Clans!_

I joined the patrol, and sure enough, a few WindClan cats were dashing after a rabbit. One of them, a pale ginger she-cat, leapt forwards and grabbed the rabbit, giving it a killing bite. Our patrol stormed up to them. I could tell they had noticed us as well. To my relief, I didn't notice Jaypaw. "WindClan! You're on our territory!" Mothpelt hissed at them. A gray tom with darker gray paws sneered. "We're not that far in, you know. Geez, you ThunderClanners whine about everything!"

"Says the one who complained about one of our Warriors chasing after a mouse onto your territory!" Stoneclaw hissed, his fur bristling. "So you admit it was our territory then?" the gray tom continued.

I felt like face-pawing right then and there. "Why is it bad for us to go on your territory, but good for you to go on ours?" I asked, trying to sound threatening. A russet-furred she-cat glared down at me. "Your kits need to learn some manners," she growled at Mothpelt. Mothpelt snarled, then unsheathed his claws. "How about instead of insulting one of the youngest members of our clan, just go back to your territory, Russetsky?"

"Why should we? This may as well be our territory. See how it's sort of out in the open? Why should you ThunderClanners have this territory and not us WindClanners?" Russetsky shot back. The pale ginger she-cat who caught the squirrel and the gray tom took a few threatening steps forwards. "If this breaks out into a fight, go back to camp and gather other Warriors. You haven't had any battle training, so don't get involved in this," I heard Applebreeze murmur into my ear.

"Stop!" Everyone looked at a golden she-cat. "ThunderClan, we won't pass the border again. WindClan, let's go. Take the rabbit as well," the she-cat meowed sternly. Surprisingly, the cats didn't argue. They grudgingly took the prey and hightailed it out of our territory. "That was Marigoldleaf. She's well honored in the clan for being a swift, wise, and strong fighter," Applebreeze murmured to me.

We glanced at each other. "Well, we should find the border and remark it. It should be more than enough tail-lengths ahead," Mothpelt murmured. Hollypool and Stoneclaw nodded. We all padded ahead until we reached the area where the WindClan scent was strongest. "All you have to do is remark it. We all do it, one at a time," Applebreeze whispered to me. I nodded.

After the border was marked, Mothpelt nodded for us to go home. Stoneclaw walked beside me again. "I've always hoped I'd be able to do this. Go on a patrol with my kit. The only cats we need are Ravenflight, Sparkpaw, and Nightpaw, and we're all set!" he purred.

I opened my jaws to reply, but Applebreeze got in between us. "Remember what I said, Stoneclaw," she murmured. My father lashed his tail. "I'm aloud to talk to her, aren't I?" he snapped. But Applebreeze didn't pay any attention to him. "So, Silverpaw, what did you think of the patrol? You're not still tired, are you?" she asked me. I saw Stoneclaw glare at her.

"No, that walk really woke me up. And I thought the patrol was neat. Am I due for another one?" I asked. I kinda lied on the first part; I was still a little woozy. Applebreeze shrugged. "That's for Mothpelt to decide. But just in case, try to get more sleep. There's something you've got to do, and you need to be wide awake for it," the ginger tabby replied. "After you wake up, Silverpaw, you can come share prey with me, if you want," Stoneclaw cut in.

I nodded eagerly. "Yeah! I'd love that!" I chirped. "Hey look! There's the camp! Silverpaw, you go on ahead to your nest," Applebreeze exclaimed. I could see the camp too, but it was many fox-lengths away. "Can't I talk to Stoneclaw for a bit?" I asked. "You can talk to him after your nap. Now go on," my mentor insisted. Stoneclaw glared at her, but I was already padding ahead. I looked behind me and saw Applebreeze and Stoneclaw glaring at each other, their fur rising. Hollypool got in between them and meowed something I couldn't make out.

"Silverpaw! Where have you been?" Nightpaw asked as I padded inside of the Apprentice Den. "My first ever Dawn Patrol," I mewed, getting in my nest. My brother's eyes widened. "That's so cool! What did you see?" he asked me. "Er- I saw a few WindClan cats," I mewed. "WindClan? Was… the cat there?" he asked. _Of course. He doesn't remember his name. But I'll never forget those pale green eyes, and the name of the cat who owned them._ I shook my head.

"No. But they did cross the border. They left, though. I went with Stoneclaw, by the way." I began to groom my chest fur. "You went with our father! Wow! What's he like on a patrol?" Nightpaw asked. "Well, he tried to talk to me and guide my through the patrol, but for some reason, Applebreeze didn't want him near me." Nightpaw tilted his head. "Why? He's one of our closest kin!" I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess she thinks I'll do better without him pampering me," I mewed, confused. "What? I thought…" the black tom trailed off.

"Applebreeze told me to get some sleep. She said I have a big day ahead of me," I mewed, laying down and putting my head on my paws. "Oh. Do you want some fresh-kill?" Nightpaw asked. "Nah. As far as I know, we've only got a squirrel, and that's supposed to go to Frostwing, Speckleblaze, or Dapplepaw." In truth, I was starving. But I had to obey the code. "You sure?" I nodded. "Okay then. I better find Whitetail. He's probably getting up to look for me. I think Sparkpaw's already with Voleflight," Nightpaw meowed, leaving the den.

I watched him go. _**Silverpaw….**_ I buried my head in my paws. I was in no mood to listen to those voices. They kept whispering, until they finally died out. Then, I was sucked into the world of dreams.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the ravine, and to my right was a familiar gray and black she-cat. _Sparkpaw!_ But Sparkpaw wasn't looking at me. She was staring straight ahead. "Sparkpaw?" I asked, following her gaze. All I saw was more ravine. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, teeth gripped my scruff and yanked me backwards. I yelped in surprise. Sparkpaw turned towards me, her eyes widening. Then, a cat leapt out of the bushes and attacked her. She screeched as the cat tore at her pelt. To my horror, she couldn't fight back. I tried to help her, but the other cat was still holding me back. "Sparkpaw!" I screamed. The cat had ditched her, and a pool of blood was forming around my sister.

The cat glared at me, then grinned. The cat behind me let go, and I lunged at the cat, snarling. He swatted me away like I was a dead squirrel. I looked at Sparkpaw's body, and I felt my legs give way.

I opened my eyes, gasping. I was in the Apprentice Den, like usual. _It was a dream… Sparkpaw's fine. It was just a dream… Sparkpaw's fine…_I kept telling myself. Then, Applebreeze's head popped into the entrance of the den. "Are you ready to take on the day?" she asked, grinning cheerfully. The dream came flooding back, but I pushed it aside. "Yep!" I tried to sound chipper. "Alright then! Follow me."

As we padded through camp, I saw Stoneclaw staring our way. His sharp green gaze was fixed on Applebreeze, and his tail was lashing. Then he looked at me, and waved his tail. I waved back. Applebreeze didn't seem to notice. Then, we left camp. I was expecting Applebreeze to take me to the Sandy Hollow, but we passed right by it. "Applebreeze? Where are we going?" I asked. "You'll see."

After a few more minutes of walking, Sparkpaw, Nightpaw, Breezepaw, Flightpaw, and their mentors' scent filled my nose. "We're here! Sorry we kept you waiting," Applebreeze apologized as we reached them. "No need to apologize. We've only been waiting a few minutes," Clawfang mewed.

"Are we all training together?" I asked Applebreeze. Clawfang narrowed his eyes at her. "You didn't tell her?" She shook her head. Clawfang sighed. "Well, Silverpaw, you and your siblings are going to help with Breezepaw and Flightpaw's Warrior Assessments. We know you've only had a day of hunting training, but all you really need to do is try to help these two catch as much prey as they can to pass their assessments," he explained.

_Oh… _"I still don't see why we need kits to help us," Flightpaw grumbled from under a tree branch. Nightpaw hissed indignantly. "We're not kits!"

"Flightpaw, show some respect," Clawfang scolded his Apprentice. The white tom narrowed his eyes, then shut up.

"Anyway, Nightpaw will help Breezepaw, and Sparkpaw and Silverpaw will help Flightpaw. Your assessment begins now. If there's a problem, Breezepaw, Flightpaw, send back Nightpaw, Sparkpaw, or Silverpaw," Squirreltail explained. Flightpaw hissed. "I don't need two of them helping me!" Clawfang glared at him again, and he shut up.

Flightpaw, Sparkpaw, and I went deeper into the forest. "Okay, time to set down some ground rules. Rule 1, do NOT get in my way. Rule 2, be quiet. Rule 3, don't try to get all the attention. And finally, _**don't mess up my assessment**_," the annoyed white tom growled at us. Sparkpaw flattened her ears, but she didn't complain. She hated breaking rules, even made up ones. _And now I can see why Breezepaw felt so stressed yesterday. She had to put up with this guy. Nightpaw got the better end of the bargain._

Flightpaw lifted his nose in the air, sniffing for prey. Sparkpaw and I did the same. I could smell prey, but I couldn't tell if it was a mouse or a vole… I was getting mixed up. Then, Flightpaw got in his hunting crouch, and began to creep towards a small bush. I didn't know if he'd want me to intervene, so I stayed put. Suddenly, Flightpaw lashed out, and a tiny vole darted out of the bush, and straight to me and Sparkpaw.

I reacted first. I jumped onto the vole a little clumsily, and it almost got away. Almost. Sparkpaw scratched its cheek, and I gave it a small nip to the neck. The vole's eyes rolled over into its head, and I wanted to yowl in triumph. Sparkpaw and I grinned at each other; that was good teamwork right there.

"What are you two doing! I thought I told you to not get in my way!" Flightpaw hissed. Sparkpaw and I gave him a confused glance. "Weren't we supposed to catch it together?" my sister asked. "No! This is MY assessment, not yours! Now back off, and leave the hunting to me. Just bury that vole. We'll come back for it later," Flightpaw growled, padding away.

I hastily buried the vole, and we both padded quickly to catch up with Flightpaw. _This is going to be a long assessment…_

* * *

><p><em>Nightpaw's POV<em>

"And there we go! We make a really good team, Nightpaw!" Breezepaw praised the both of us. We had just caught a mouse together. It was small, but it would just have to do. It _was_ Leaf-Bare, after all. "Nah, you're the one who smelled it and caught it. I just guided it into your paws," I mewed.

"Mouse-dung! I wouldn't have caught it if you hadn't," the gray-and-white she-cat meowed, cuffing me over the ear playfully. "Well, still! Breezepaw, I may be a day-old Apprentice, but I'm pretty sure you're going to pass, by the looks of it! You're great at this!" I praised.

"Eh… I did better when it was Leaf-Fall. Then, I was catching every prey I could find! Now all I can do is catch one, possibly nothing, a day! What if Squirreltail says I got worse, then delays my ceremony?" Breezepaw fretted. "That's mouse-dung! Like I said, you're great at this! Besides, Leaf-Bare is always worse than Leaf-Fall."

Breezepaw still looked uncertain. "Look, you're going to pass. Trust me," I mewed. Breezepaw dug a small hole, then buried the mouse. "Well, I guess you're right. I'm just being paranoid. Let's focus on the assignment," she mewed. We both sniffed the air. "Can you smell anything?" she asked me. _Crisp air… trees… forest… not a bit of prey._ I shook my head.

"Neither can I. Let's go try somewhere else," she meowed. I nodded, and we began to pad deeper into the forest. She kept sniffing the air. I copied her, thinking I could help. Suddenly, bird-scent hit my nose. "Do you smell that?" I whispered to Breezepaw. She nodded. "Yeah. Bird. Probably… a jay! Those are rare," she whispered.

She began to creep forwards again, then leapt forwards. I heard some flapping sounds, then a purr of delight. I padded forwards to see Breezepaw holding down a blue bird. The jay. "Great job! You've got skills!" I purred. Breezepaw grinned, then buried the jay. "Pretty soon, we'll both be catching prey together. I'll be the jay-hunter, and you'll be the… the robin-hunter!"

"The robin-hunter?"

"Yeah. I never saw you catch a bird, so I just guessed a random type. Who knows? You'll be great at it!"

Breezepaw got up. "Well, we caught a mouse and a jay. Should we head back, or go for more? It's Leaf-Bare, so.." she trailed off. "I say we go for more. You never know. We could find a huge eagle!" I meowed. "An eagle? That's a little extreme for two Apprentices," Breezepaw teased me. "You mean for an Apprentice and a Warrior. You'll be a Warrior later today!" I corrected her. "There's always a chance I could fail, you know."

"That's fox-dung. You'll pass, I just know it. Now do you want to continue?" I asked. Breezepaw purred. "Sure!"

* * *

><p>We were padding back into camp with Squirreltail. All we managed to catch afterwards was another mouse, which was what I was carrying. Breezepaw carried the other mouse and the jay. I purred, remembering Squirreltail's words to his Apprentice: <em>'A jay and two mice! That's excellent for Leaf-Bare! You two make a great team. I'm going to put in a good word to Thistlestar.'<em>

Clawfang, Flightpaw, and my sisters were still gone. "Do you think they're just about finishing up?" Breezepaw asked me through feathers and fur. I nodded. "They should be." We reached the Fresh-Kill pile, where we dropped the catches. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my father standing with Ravenflight, looking annoyed.

"I'm going to talk to Stoneclaw real quick. Talk to you later?" I asked. Breezepaw nodded, and I quickly padded over to my father. "Hi Stoneclaw! Hi Ravenflight! What's up?" I asked. Ravenflight was touching her mate lightly on the shoulder with her tail. "Nothing, Nightpaw. Your father's just in a mood," she mewed.

"Can you really blame me? That mouse-brained mentor your sister has won't let me get near her! Wouldn't even let me talk to her! She just wouldn't leave us alone! Then, she has the nerve to go up to me later and say that I have to keep my distance from my own kit at all times! Honestly! What is her problem? I have the right to speak to my own kit when I want to! If she wasn't actually making some progress, I would be asking Thistlestar to give Silverpaw a new mentor!" Stoneclaw ranted, his green eyes seeping with fury. My ears twitched.

"Why shouldn't you go near Silverpaw?" I asked. "Exactly! What gives her the right to tell me to stay away? Last time I checked, she wasn't Silverpaw's kin! She might be her mentor, but she can't control what her Apprentice's kin should do!" Stoneclaw snarled, looking at the ground. His tail was lashing back and forth. Ravenflight murmured something I couldn't hear, and Stoneclaw seemed to calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry, Nightpaw. You didn't have to hear that," he mewed, looking apologetic. "It's okay, Stoneclaw. But… do you think Applebreeze will act like that with me and Sparkpaw?" I asked. Stoneclaw growled. "She better not." At the same time, Ravenflight mewed, "Hopefully, she won't. Maybe it's only for parents. She hasn't done it with me, and it only happened with Stoneclaw once. I don't think this will happen again."

Stoneclaw's ears suddenly perked up just as Flightpaw, Clawfang, my sisters, and their mentors padded into camp. Silverpaw and Sparkpaw looked mad, their tails lashing and their eyes blazing. Neither of them had prey. Flightpaw was looking confident, but occasionally shot an annoyed glance towards my littermates. He was carrying a vole, a thrush, and two mice, which was good, considering it was Leaf-Bare.

They broke away from him, ignoring their mentors. I padded over to them. "Hey! How was the assessment?" I asked, though I really didn't need to. "It was awful. We're the ones who caught the vole, and he got really mad at us. He snapped at us when we got too close to him, or if we caught a whiff of prey. It was Stormcloud all over again," Sparkpaw groaned. Silverpaw nodded agreement.

I looked at Flightpaw. The white tomcat was talking to Voleflight. _He's probably bragging about the prey._ "How was Breezepaw's assessment?" Silverpaw asked. I suddenly felt guilty. I had so much fun with Breezepaw, and she and Sparkpaw were so miserable with Flightpaw. I looked towards Breezepaw, who was with Squirreltail. "It was fine," I mewed simply.

"Nothing interesting happened?" Silverpaw asked. "She caught a jay," I mewed, shrugging. "A jay! Those are rare!" Sparkpaw exclaimed, her amber eyes wide. "Yeah! It was really awesome! She said that when we're both Warriors, we'll be known as the Jay hunter and the Robin hunter!" I purred, suddenly gleeful. "The Robin Hunter?" Sparkpaw asked. "Yeah, I didn't really get it either," I mewed, looking at Breezepaw again.

"So you had fun?" Silverpaw asked. I nodded. "Pretty much… sorry you two had such a bad time though," I mewed. "Well, it wasn't you. It was that fox-heart," Sparkpaw mewed, looking towards Flightpaw.

"Do you think he'll pass?" I asked. "Well, that _is_ a lot of prey, even when you take away the vole. So I'm pretty sure he will. And I'll be happy if he does. I'm not looking forward to sharing a den with him tonight," Sparkpaw mewed.

I snorted. "Hah! Good one, Sparkpaw," I chuckled. "Yeah," Silverpaw purred, putting her tail on her shoulder. I saw her eyes flash with concern. _Wait… concern? Why concern?_ But the flash of gone almost immediately. "So, what about Breezepaw? Do you think she'll pass?" Sparkpaw asked me. I nodded. "Yeah. She did very well through my eyes. Thistlestar will have to be mouse-brained not to make her a Warrior!"

Silverpaw smiled. "Good. She deserves it," she mewed gently. Sparkpaw nodded. I grinned. _Breezepaw better be made a Warrior!_

* * *

><p><em>Silverpaw's POV<em>

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High-Rock for a clan meeting!" Thistlestar called. I had been talking to Sparkpaw, while Nightpaw had gone to talk to Whitetail. Sparkpaw and I shared a glance, then went to the High-Rock.

"As you know, earlier today, two Apprentices passed their Warrior Assessments with flying colors. I'd like to welcome both of them as full Warriors of ThunderClan. Flightpaw, Breezepaw, please step forwards." Flightpaw grinned, then padded forwards with dignity, his sister right behind him.

"Flightpaw, Breezepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and to protect and defend your clan for the rest of your lives?" the gray leader asked both of them. "I do!" Flightpaw meowed at once. "I do," Breezepaw mewed, a little quieter.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior Names. Flightpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Flightwhisker. StarClan honors your strength and speed, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of ThunderClan." Flightwhisker beamed, then licked Thistlestar's shoulder.

"Breezepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Breezedawn. StarClan honors your ingenuity and speed, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of ThunderClan." Breezedawn licked Thistlestar's shoulder, and the clan began to chant. "Flightwhisker! Breezedawn! Flightwhisker! Breezedawn!"

I cheered Breezedawn's name the loudest. "And before I dismiss you all, I have another announcement. Featherwind is expecting my kits," Thistlestar added, looking proud and optimistic. Featherwind grinned, then licked her chest fur.

The clan erupted in cheers.

"Congratulations, Featherwind!"

"That's fantastic, Featherwind!"

"Go Featherwind!"

"Featherwind! Featherwind!"

Thistlestar raised his tail until the cheers died down. "She will still go on patrols, and will still carry out her Warrior duties until she wishes to give them up. I am happy to be blessed with kits, as is Featherwind," he mewed, sharing a loving glance with his mate.

"Well, this explains a lot," I mewed. Sparkpaw looked at me. "On the Dawn Patrol, she was acting strange, and had to go back," I explained. Sparkpaw nodded. "Ah. This is great news though! More kits!" she mewed, her eyes bright.

"It is great news! And I can only hope we get even more. Now c'mon. Let's go congradulate Breezedawn."

**Well, there we go! **

**And I thought I'd give you all updated Allegiances! Yay!**

**_ThunderClan_**

_Leader_

Thistlestar- gray tabby tom with spiky fur and pale green eyes

_Deputy_

Mothpelt- golden tom with amber eyes

_Medicine Cat_

Speckleblaze- Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes.

_Apprentice- Dapplepaw_

_Warriors_

Whitetail- gray tom with pure white paws and tail and blue eyes

_Apprentice- Nightpaw_

Clawfang- large tabby tom with gray eyes

Applebreeze- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Silverpaw _

Petalstem- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Willowlight- gray she-cat with green eyes

Featherwind- dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Bluepelt- gray-blue tom with amber eyes

Stoneclaw- gray tom with emerald green eyes

Stormcloud- dark gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

Ravenflight- black she-cat with amber eyes

Ivyleaf- white and silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Hollypool- black she-cat with green eyes

Willowfern- gray tabby she-cat

Squirreltail- gray tom with a fluffy tail and amber eyes

Rosepool- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Smallcloud- small tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Voleflight- brown she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Sparkpaw_

Flightwhisker- white tom with gray eyes

Breezedawn- white and gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentices_

_Dapplepaw- tabby she-cat with white dappled paws/Medicine Cat Apprentice_

Silverpaw- light gray she-cat with emerald green eyes and a black tail-tip

Nightpaw- black tom with emerald green eyes

Sparkpaw- gray she-cat with blazing amber eyes and black splotches

_Queens_

Featherwind- dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes(expecting Thistlestar's kits)

_Elders_

Frostwing- white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**_ShadowClan_**

_Leader_

Yellowstar- yellow tabby tom with sharp amber eyes

_Deputy_

Twistedtail- gray she-cat with green eyes and a twisted tail

_Medicine Cat_

Shadepelt- black tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice- Leopardpaw_

_Warriors_

Frogwhisker- gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice- Crowpaw_

Petalbreeze- gray she-cat with sharp blue eyes

_Apprentice- Ivypaw_

Lizardclaw- tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Whiskerfoot- long-furred black tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice- Leafpaw_

Skywing- pale gray she-cat with misty green eyes

_Apprentice- Frostpaw_

Blazefoot- ginger tom with darker ginger paws and yellow eyes

Owlclaw- brown tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice- Ashpaw_

Stormwind- gray tom with white patches and dark blue eyes

_Apprentice- Clawpaw_

Tigerblaze- light ginger tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Hollyfrost- light gray tom with green eyes

_Apprentice- Lionpaw_

Newtpelt- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

_Apprentices_

Leafpaw- yellow tabby tom with green eyes

Ashpaw- gray tabby tom with green eyes

Lionpaw- light ginger tom with a darker ginger neck and underbelly, and dark blue eyes

Leopardpaw- gray tom with darker gray spots and green eyes/Medicine Cat Apprentice

Ivypaw- light ginger tom with darker tabby stripes and leaf-green eyes

Frostpaw- small white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Crowpaw- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Clawpaw- tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Queens_

Blossompelt- long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes(expecting Owlclaw's kits)

Pineleaf- black she-cat with green eyes(expecting Hollyfrost's kits)

_Elders_

Frogtail- small gray she-cat with amber eyes

Redfrost- russet tom with green eyes

**_WindClan_**

_Leader_

Breezestar- ginger tom with amber eyes

_Deputy_

Skywind- gray she-cat with green eyes

_Medicine Cat_

Addertooth- tabby tom with sharp teeth and blue eyes

_Apprentice- Palepaw_

_Warriors_

Mintstripe- white she-cat with dark tabby stripes and blue eyes

Marigoldleaf- golden she-cat with bright blue eyes

Whitefur- white she-cat with green eyes

Redwing- russet tabby tom with amber eyes

Russetsky- russet she-cat with sky-blue eyes

_Apprentice- Shrewpaw_

Grayfoot- gray tom with darker gray paws and ears and amber eyes

Sparrowwing- brown-gray she-cat with green eyes and a short tail

Shadeleaf- gray-black she-cat with green eyes

Brightwing- pale ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Cloudpool- fluffy white she-cat with golden eyes

Darkheart- dark gray she-cat with a black chest and green eyes

Jayshadow- gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

_Apprentices_

Palepaw- pale silver she-cat with green eyes/Medicine Cat apprentice

Shrewpaw- brown-gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Shadowpaw- black she-cat with amber eyes

_Queens_

Sweetleaf- gray she-cat with pale green eyes(mother to Grayfoot's kits: Starlingkit(brown tabby she-kit with green eyes) and Rabbitkit(gray tom with amber eyes and a short tail))

_Elders_

Gingerpelt- ginger tabby tom with gray eyes

**_RiverClan_**

_Leader_

Rainstar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Deputy_

Palefoot- ginger tom with pale ginger paws

_Medicine Cat_

Swiftfeather- ginger tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice- Fernpaw_

_Warriors_

Mistpool- gray she-cat with mist-like fur and amber eyes

Snowstream- white she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice- Lightpaw_

Fishtail- gray tom with a short tail and blue eyes

Blackwhisker- black tom with green eyes

_Apprentice- Dustpaw_

Graylake- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Otterclaw- ginger tom with green eyes

_Apprentice- Tawnypaw_

Sunwing- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Echostream- black she-cat with white spots and green eyes

_Apprentice- Rainpaw_

Brackenclaw- bracken-colored tom with green eyes

Streamclaw- gray tabby tom with orange eyes

Waterpath- blue-gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes

_Apprentices_

Lightpaw- white she-cat with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes

Tawnypaw- ginger she-cat with a darker ginger tail and blue eyes

Dustpaw- ginger tom with misty yellow eyes

Rainpaw- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

_Queens_

Duskleaf- Brown and white she-cat with gray eyes(mother to Brackenclaw's kits: Brackenkit(bracken-colored she-kit with gray eyes), Mudkit(brown tom with gray eyes), and Badgerkit(black and white she-kit with green eyes))

_Elders_

Lilydawn- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Sharpcloud- brown tom with yellow eyes

Petalfall- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Skyfur- gray tom with amber eyes

_**Cats outside of Clans**_

Scar- black tabby tom with ice-blue eyes/rouge

Fang- pale ginger tabby tom with ice-blue eyes/loner

Chocolate- long-haired brown she-cat with green eyes/kittypet

**Next chapter guys, is the Gathering! Mainly because I JUST CAN'T WAIT! And the next one is literally the next day for our little Warrior kitties. X3**

**Follow and Review! Nerdy out!**


End file.
